Great Egg Disaster
by SeeingToad
Summary: Alternate version of the Great Egg Adventure. Hyp thinks luring a Fast Biter mom away from the Great Valley using her eggs is a very bad idea. Everyone else disagrees. But their plan goes horribly wrong. T for violence, blood, and dark themes. Hyp's POV. I took some inspiration from xenofiction novels.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or properties of Land Before Time which is owned by Universal Studios.

Glossary of some Swift Foot words I made up. 'Cause I wanted to give the dinosaurs their own unique language per species. Don't worry, there's not a whole lot of it. It just adds to the culture.

Some Swift Foot words:

_Hyp_: Bright circle. Usually in reference to dawn. Also a name. We all know how this one is pronounced. (I'm completely disregarding that it's short for _Hypsilophodon_.)

_Hysil_: solar eclipse. Also name I usually give Hyp's father. Pronounced HIH-seal. Literal translation is "Bright Shadow."

_Khyr_: Sharptooth. "Kh" is pronounced like clearing throat. It's a harsh sound. KUH-eer. Originated as an alarm bark.

_Shaa:_ dung, filth, garbage, excrement, foul, rotten. A vulgarity close to the word _shit_. Pronounced like the word "shaw" except more drawn out. Usually used as an expletive.

_Yhyuru_: Longneck. Pronounced Ee-hih-OO-ROO.

Terms and sayings:

_Black Beyond_: Death. The afterlife. Point of no return.

_Swift Shadow_: A spirit or phantom that lures Swift Feet souls into the Black Beyond. Part of their mythology and folklore. Mainly used as stories told to hatchlings in order to encourage good behavior. Most Swift Feet aren't particularly superstitious.

Note: About burrowing Hypsilophodontids. I got the idea from the game the Isle and from researching that some Hypsilophodontids actually did burrow. Also, I got the idea for Hyp eating his own shed from watching geckos.

**Great Egg Disaster**

The bright circle hangs in the middle of the sky. The air is very warm. It's a comfortable heat.

Most of my herd is napping under shady trees or in burrows. Some are chewing up roots and seeds they had gathered earlier.

I don't feel much like sleeping, but the lethargy is contagious. Yawning, I settle down on my haunches. But I don't rest for long.

My scales itch. They're usually silver, but my hide is drab gray. I'm shedding. I raise myself up and balance myself on my hands and one leg, using the other to scratch madly.

There's a patch of my shed on the ground. I sniff it and then snatch it up in my jaws. Chew. Swallow. Now I know there aren't any Sharpteeth in the Valley, but I can't help instinct; it's as natural as marking trees with piss.

"Hey, Hyp!" I hear Nod call.

I ignore him for a moment, caught up in the crazy scratching. As I scratch and nibble using my beak, I watch the young Shieldback. He's pretty far. Like, several Longneck lengths away, but I can see him clearly. My eyes are very sharp, and they're set so I see a large sweep of my surroundings at once.

"Coming!" I call out.

My father's snout pokes out from our family burrow. The opening looks too small, but he climbs out easily. He stands beside me. I grow still. Even after so many rising bright circles I still tense up. I admire Pop. He's the biggest, strongest in the herd, but he made me shrink up like a hatchling for a long time. Nothin' I did was enough. Constant criticism. And he'd growl and bite me, too, if he was really angry.

The Great Circle is slow in fixing things. I tell myself everything is fine as we rub snouts in greeting. He doesn't have any anger-scent on him. I calm down. Slowly.

"Hey, Pop, I'm gonna hang out with Mutt 'n Nod. 'Kay?" I say.

"Okay, son. Just keep out of trouble. Maybe y'all could see Littlefoot again."

I snort at that and force a smile. "'Kay, Pop."

It's not that I hate Littlefoot. I became somewhat of his friend and hung out with his group. But little Miss bossy-face had to ruin it. I really don't want to hang around Cera. We're too similar. At first we got along okay. But she would make snarky remarks about how my defense mechanism is to run away. I would politely tell her to shove her opinions up her tail, she would remark that at least she has horns, and then Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike would have to break us up. For her safety, of course, because I'm much stronger.

Mutt and Nod have told me the group now has a baby Sharptooth and pink Fast Runner with them. They've got a weird herd.

My thoughts are broken as Nod lumbers toward me, wide body waddling back and forth. Mutt follows.

I bound over toward them in my half-leaping, half-running way. I could've been born a Shieldback or a Bumpsnout. Thank the Great Circle I'm a quick moving Swift Foot. Wind rushes against my muzzle, and, just to show off a little, I zig-zag through the long grass and leap high in the air. In no time I reach them.

I grin. "Hey, guys!"

"Show off," Nod mutters, but I catch the good humored glint in his eyes

"So, what's up?" I drawl, leaning on one foot to scratch my scales. A piece flies off and I snatch it up before it hits the ground.

Mutt and Nod stare in surprise.

"I'm shedding. So what? It's not like you guys never do this. Mmf, mmf…" My mouth is full of dead skin so I stop talking. My friends wait for me to swallow.

"We don't _eat _our shed," Nod replies pointedly. "I always bury my old skin. I dunno why I do it, just feels natural I guess."

Mutt blinks and nods. "Yeah. Same."

"So… what's it taste like?" Nod asks.

I scratch and drop another piece of shed. This time I hold it up using both hands, grasping it the way I would a tasty red seed, and lick it. "Hmm. Tastes like skin. Dirt. Salt. Me."

I resume eating, smirking at my friend's disgusted faces. As gross as it looks it needs to be done. Most dinosaurs bury their shed, but my kind has to eat them. Even in the Valley the instinct is too strong for me to just stop cleaning up after myself.

"So, what're you guys up to?" I drawl.

"Um, I thought I heard that _khyr_ discovered something today," Nod says. He looks proud he learned a new word. Most times I talk regular Leaf-Speak along with everyone else. But every kind of dinosaur has his or her own language outside of that one. Mine included. _Khyr_ is my kind's word for Sharptooth.

"Speaking of the _kheer_," I tell them, emphasizing the correct pronunciation, "my pop suggested we should see Littlefoot again."

"The_ yhua_?" Nod says. Apparently knowing one word gives him the right to butcher my language. His eyes have this smug shine to them. I wanna wipe that look off his face. He means "_yhyuru_." Longneck.

I scowl. "If you wanna speak Swift Foot do it right! C'mon. Let's pay those hatchlings a little visit. Lead the way, Nod."

Mutt and Nod exchange malevolent smirks.

"Okay."

I'm not planning on hurting the young ones. I'm bored. It's hot. And their Sharptooth friend has discovered something interesting. I just hope Cera isn't with the group. If she is, well, my plans are gonna change.

After walking along the grassy meadows and hills, trying to catch their scent among the green ferns, we finally lay our eyes on them.

They're heading toward a pile of unassuming rocks. They disappear. I gasp and jerk my head back, startled. What just happened to them? But I get a hold of myself. Of course they didn't vanish outta thin air!

I sprint to the outcropping, sniffing cautiously at the earthy rock slabs. Grass hides a flat, narrow hole. The something Nod talked about just so happens to be a cave.

I stick my head through the narrow entrance. It'll be a tight squeeze for Nod, but me and Mutt won't have any problems.

_"...I can't believe Ruby, Spike, and Cera aren't here to see this!"_ Littlefoot's voice says.

I grin. Just my luck! The Threehorn isn't with them! Encouraged by this, I pull my head out and whistle for my friends.

"Come on! They went this way!"

We eagerly set out to find them. There's no plan. It's all on impulse.

I'm happy to know this cave has luminescent green light filtering through it from above. Pitch darkness, especially in wide caverns, unnerve me. Bitey things with jagged teeth lurking around corners. Caves suck. This one's good.

Mutt skids down the entryway and lands beside me. He sniffs the air tentatively, and instantly starts looking around in wonder. "Whoa, so pretty!"

"Wait for me… _ack!_"

I whip my head around to see Nod careening, sideways, into me. Yikes! Those spikes aren't just there for show. I leap aside.

Mutt does the same. Except he leaps in the same direction. We collide midair. As if it couldn't get any worse, Nod's armored body slams into us. We become a jumbled pile of limbs, spikes, and tails.

"Hey! _Watch_ where you're going!" I snap. I'm mostly angry with Mutt. I understand Nod. I realized coming in that he was gonna have trouble. He truly couldn't help it.

Mutt glares at Nod, mimicking my scowl. "Ah, uh, yeah! Better watch where you're goin'!"

I growl and nip his forearm, not too hard, but just firm enough to know it's him I'm mad at. Not Nod. Normally I don't go about bitin' my friends, but the Bumpsnout is getting on my nerves.

"Owie!" Mutt exclaims, jerking his arm away. "Why'd ya bite me?"

"Cause you've got no sense in your thick skull!" I snap, bristling. "Even a Yellow Belly knows more'n you! Did your brains fall out the other earhole or somethin'? Useless idiot!"

Mutt's brown eyes water. I've gone too far. I realize this too late. I've gone back to my old aggressive ways. Nod steps between us. He appears tense and apprehensive. His green eyes shift from the Bumpsnout to me.

"Ah, Hyp! I didn' mean to…" Mutt trails off.

_Shaa_. Could this day get any worse? I try to console him.

"No worries, Mutt. You're only a little bit stupid," I tell him, trying to speak in what I assume is a comforting tone.

"Hyp." It's Nod but I ignore him.

"You can't help it; it's just how you are. No biggie," I continue. Geez, how do other dinosaurs comfort each other? I know in the back of my head this may not be the words Mutt needs to hear.

Mutt glares at me through teary eyes.

"Hyp," Nod says again.

I glare at him. "What?"

"You're making things _worse_!"

He lumbers over to Mutt and they begin talking in hushed voices. I try to hear what they're saying. I hear _off-woff_ this and _off-woff_ that. Bumpsnout Speak. I don't understand it though Nod has grown partially fluent in it.

Why? Why would Mutt and Nod want to speak privately? Is it because they're talking about me? Are they planning on abandoning me as friends? A rush of paranoia threatens to come over me. I envision both deciding I'm not worth their time and not hanging out with me no more.

There's this familiar sinking feeling goin' on, kinda like the tarpit. I don't want to be left alone. Not like in the time.. during…

The cave suddenly presses in on me, and an overwhelming sense of danger threatens to sweep over. It's like a _khyr_ is chasing me. But there's no _khyr_.

My heart beats rapidly. Breath comes out rapidly. I've gotta gather my senses. This isn't the only time I've gone through this. I think each time the next one will be easier. It ain't ever easy.

I used to get this way a lot back before the first great giving. For awhile the only way to feel in control again was by teasing younger dinosaurs with my lackeys.

My body trembles as fear threatens to get out of hand. A whimper rises in the back of my throat. Well, I ain't lettin' that happen. Gotta put on a brave face. Don't let my friends see me like a weakling. I can handle this.

The others turn their heads toward me. They look concerned. They're not new to this. Both know to wait this out with me. Nod shuffles over to stand on one side of me, Mutt on the other. First time I got this way in front of them was the worst 'cause I was afraid what they'd think. I threatened to beat them up if they told anyone.

_Deep breath. It'll pass,_ I tell myself. It's hard to be calm and take a deep breath, though, when I keep taking shallow ones. I have this urge to run like I'm being chased by a Sharptooth. Or fight.

Neither of my friends say anything. They know I get this way sometimes. After a handful of minutes the trembling fades and my breathing returns to normal. I hate being out of control. Why is it that I'm the only dinosaur in the Valley who goes through this?!

"D'you know what started it?" Nod asks.

I ignore his question. I'm not the sort of dinosaur who goes around sharing his feelings and insecurities. I'd rather get eaten alive by a Sharptooth than admit I need Mutt and Nod probably more than anything else. Without them I'm just back to being alone. It'll be the island all over again...

_I won't think of that._

"Let's go find Littlefoot," I say instead, smirking. "C'mon!"

We follow the scent trail of the other dinosaurs. One of the cave rocks has Flyer droppings on it. Petrie. And it's fresh. The cavern corridor bends inwards and I hear Ducky's voice: "You do not want to step on the eggs! Oh, no, no!"

We're right on them! I grin mischievously at Mutt and Nod.

"Eggs? What eggs?" I demand to know, as I take a step toward the four dinosaurs. Behind them is a nest mound containing three large eggs.

They gasp in dismay. Wow. Littlefoot has this,_ I just saw a ghost,_ look on his face. How cute. He looks bigger than I remember. About as tall as me_. Almost._

"Nice seein' ya, too, Littlefoot," I comment, rolling my eyes. "We haven't seen each other for what? Two cold times? _This_ is your reaction to seeing me?"

Mutt and Nod look at me as if I've turned into a Spiketail. "Um, we aren't going to chase them or beat them up?" Nod whispers. "Or smash the eggs?"

"What? No! They're my friends. What gave you that thought, Nod?" I ask, knowing full well I'd sort of led them on. To my defense I never said we were gonna torment 'em.

I turn my attention to Littlefoot. "How's it goin', Longneck?"

"Um… okay?" he says. "I thought you moved or something. I mean Cera _did_ beat you up pretty badly."

This makes Mutt and Nod snicker. I suddenly wish that tarpit would show up again. It'd be handy just 'bout now. Y'know how I said earlier that Littlefoot and the others had to break up the fight for Cera's safety? I was lying. It was for my safety. I'd probably be dead if it weren't for them.

"Uh, guys?" the little _khyr_ says. His voice is shaky. "These aren't just any eggs! They're Fast Biter eggs!"

Of _course_ they're Sharptooth eggs. I forgot Littlefoot attracts trouble.

"_Sharptooth_ eggs? Smash 'em!"

I stride purposefully toward the clutch. A few well-placed kicks oughtta do the trick. I'll be the hero of the Great Valley. Who needs a lone dinosaur when a teenage Swift Foot just took care of three Fast Biters? So okay, they're babies and unhatched, but I'd still be a hero. Someone would have to be crazy to-

"You can't do that!" Chomper says, standing between me and the eggs. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie also block me.

"Don't do it!" Littlefoot says.

"No, no, no!" from Ducky.

"You're gonna _protect_ Fast Biters?" I growl.

"I'm a Sharptooth and I just don't wanna hurt them," Chomper explains.

"It's not like they've hatched yet," Littlefoot says.

"Oh. I forgot. You guys live on,_ 'Everything's so wonderful! Nothing could ever go wrong! Let's sing a song together about friendship!'_" I try to make my voice as sickly sweet as possible.

"Me think you big meanie, Hyp!" Petrie says. He harrumphs.

"And you sang, too. About being big," Littlefoot points out.

"Oh, that? That was just something I made up on the spot 'cause y'all were asking why I fight - Ugh! It doesn't matter, all right?! Look, I'm actually tryin' to save the Valley for once and y'all wanna rescue somethin' that'll grow up to eat everyone. But nope. We're gonna save some dumb eggs because everyone has mud for brains here!"

"Hyp, that is not a very nice thing to say! Oh no, no, no," the little Bigmouth says. Her blue eyes glare up at me. "When they hatch they will only babies!"

"Ah, I think she has a point, Hyp," Mutt says. "They are just babies."

Of course _Mutt_ sides with the Bigmouth.

"Babies now. You have, let's see, about until the time of falling tree stars? Yeah. You have that much time left. So, you ready to die, Mutt?"

Mutt gulps. "N-no!"

"_Great! _Now let's smash some eggs"-

"Even if that _is_ the right thing to do," Littlefoot cuts in, "the mom will find out and be after us. Then she could find her way into the Valley."

The stupid _khyr_ nods in agreement. "Fast biter moms are _very_ protective. They don't like leaving their nests and always attack anything near the eggs."

"But if we leave them alone they'll be able to enter the Great Valley anyway," Littlefoot says. "I know! We'll lure the mom to someplace far from the Valley using her eggs."

A sense of foreboding comes upon me. I glance back at the unassuming glistening eggs and curse. The others flinch, but I could care less. (Did they really think I was just gonna start crapping sky sparklies after my whole, _"Not sharing is for scaredy-eggs!"_ moment?)

"We should get help," I remark. I know full well none of us can outrun a Fast Biter. Littlefoot's kind aren't known for being quick footed. The only one capable of staying out of harm's way is Petrie. I can run, but my legs don't have the same reach as a full grown Fast Biter.

Nod, though he's a Shieldback with side spikes, would be very vulnerable. Fast Biters, I've heard, have a penchant for flipping Shieldbacks onto their backs and tearing into their belly.

And Mutt-

I turn my head over to the Bumpsnout. He looks back at me, fear in his eyes. He can run fast in short bursts, but I know he doesn't have much stamina. He can't outlast a Fast Biter. He knows this, too.

We're all _dead_ if we don't get an adult to help out.

"We can't. The mom will be back soon!" Chomper says. "By the time we get help it'll be too late."

"Look, if we just smash the eggs we won't have this problem," I tell them, almost desperate now. Am I the only one who doesn't wanna die today? Why won't they see reason?!

"They have every right to be alive, too," the little khyr argues. "And like I said - Fast Biter moms are extremely protective. She's probably heading this way!"

"Looks like we don't have a choice, Hyp," Nod says.

"We _do _have a choice. Leave the eggs alone, walk away, and forget about 'em. See? No eggs crushed and everyone's happy."

But they ignore me and begin holding the eggs. So it's settled. They want to do things their way. Common sense and rationality flying into a fiery mountain. As for the Fast Biter getting out, why not just block the cave entrance?

"You small fry can have your dumb eggs. I'm done!"

I turn tail and walk back toward where we came. Mutt and Nod just stand there, looking clueless. I scowl across at them. "C'mon!"

"Hyp, if we leave and something happens, the grownups will blame us for it," Nod says. "I don't like it, either. But they can't carry all the eggs by themselves. If we don't help they'll all die. And then we'll be punished for it."

He's right. They don't stand a chance with just four of them. Littlefoot lacks grasping fingers, Petrie can't lift something as heavy as one of those eggs, and Ducky and Chomper are too small. We need to work together. Or something somewhat worse might happen.

"Don't go. We should all work together!" Littlefoot says, unknowingly echoing my thoughts.

I sigh. A deep weariness comes over me. I can't get out of this one. "Fine. Mutt, carry an egg with Chomper. Nod, you'll carry one for Petrie and Ducky. I'll team up with Littlefoot. When we're out on the other side keep low. Try not to make sudden movements or noises. We'll go out single file. Littlefoot, you're with me so we'll be in front. Mutt, you and Chomper stay on the middle. Petrie, Ducky, you guys'll stay between Mutt and Nod. Nod, you've got the rear."

"Me not know you our leader," the little Flyer remarks. He snorts derisively. I scowl up at him. "Hey, you beakbrain-!"

"It's okay Petrie," Littlefoot says quickly before I'm able to finish properly finish my insult.

"Hyp actually has a good plan."

Everyone takes an egg. Littlefoot and me lead the way, Mutt and Chomper are behind us, and Nod, Petrie, and Ducky take the rear.

Moving in single file we make our way into the other side, into the Mysterious Beyond. The bright circle shines painfully. I grimace and blink my eyes against the brilliance.

Once my eyes adjust I take in my surroundings. Rust colored rocks jut out from the ground and the land is dotted with ferns and tussocks of long grass. It's much greener than I remember. No longer the wasteland of a few cold times back.

But we're also completely out in the open. I sniff the air cautiously, legs already gathered to bolt if need be. There's plenty of places for a Sharptooth to stalk us.

I turn to Chomper. I hate to admit this, but the little _khyr_ has a better nose than me. I'm about to order him to check for the Fast Biter when a wild cry reverberates through the air. It's the sound of another dinosaur being caught by a predator. My stomach drops and I lurch forward to run. Even though I know I can't because I'm holding the egg in place on Littlefoot's back.

Everyone screams. All stealth, all plans, go flying beyond us. The air explodes with panic. Ducky starts to cry and Mutt bellows. So much for not wanting to make a sound. I whip my snout around to bark at them to shut up. Even though I know one of those screams was my own.

The cries from the other dinosaur dwindles into whimpering, then silence. Everyone is badly shaken. We wait to collect our nerve. Talking about saving the eggs might have sounded like a good idea (to Littlefoot), but now that we're here the Black Beyond stares us in the eyes. And if everyone keeps screaming, honking, and making a ruckus that Fast Biter will be picking at our bones next.

"Hey, Hatchling," I whisper in Littlefoot's ear hole, "Still wanna save these dumb eggs?"

"We can't give up, Hyp. We have to lead them away from the Great Valley for everyone's safety," Littlefoot whispers back.

"And what about the cave entrance? Could've just blocked it off," I tell him.

"I didn't think of that. We should've blocked it. Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"Because everyone was so dang gungho over moving Fast Biter eggs. If I'd mentioned it you guys would've been like,_ 'No, Hyp. That is a very bad idea. Moving these eggs through the Mysterious Beyond makes more sense. Yep, yep, yep! And we'll tell you why by singing a song we just made up!'_"

"We aren't _like_ that! We could've used that idea earlier," Littlefoot says in dismay. "Now if we get killed it'll be your fault!"

"Ha! _My_ fault? I can't help that you guys are total idiots!"

"I thought you changed, Hyp. But you're still just a bully. And we aren't forcing you to come with us. You can go whenever you want. And from now on I'm leading the group. Okay?" Littlefoot says. "We never asked you to boss us around!"

The tip of his tail lashes angrily.

I back away from him, growling and snarling. The Mysterious Beyond has me already on edge. Two separate instincts are warring with one another. I draw back one foot to strike at him with my clawed toes, but I plant it back down on the ground. "Fine!"

"Thank you," Littlefoot says. He curves his neck around and to stare back at the others. "Follow me! She's close. Everyone stay calm."

I roll my eyes. _Really, Littlefoot? She's close?_ But I don't make a sarcastic retort. Truth is, I know I'm being a major asshole. Stress is getting to me. It's getting to everyone. Trouble is my method of coping is the same as a couple cold times back.

I fall into step beside Littlefoot as we slowly move up hill. Near the top there's a rocky nook to look over.

Then I see_ her._

The Fast Biter mom is bluish violet and her snout has flecks of blood around it. Underneath her talons lay the remains of a Fast Runner hatchling. She jerks her head up, a piece of flesh dangling from serrated, backwards pointing teeth, crimson eyes watching cautiously.

Then she dips her head down and rips a hunk of flesh from the carcass. My blood is frozen hard water. The "kill" blinks and feebly makes an attempt to raise its head. She's eating it _alive_.

An updraft of wind blows the alarming scent of blood and death over where we stand.

No one makes a sound. The sight is so horrific no one has any words. I swallow. I can't think of anything snarky to say. There's no desire to make a quip to Littlefoot on how much a bad idea this is.

I've been near Fast Biters before. Soon after Littlefoot rescued me from the tarpit we'd all been surrounded by them. But there's something about this one that instills a deep, primal terror. It's conflicting, confusing, and I wanna run far and fast until the death-scent fades. But my legs are stones. My eyes are stuck to the Fast Biter as she picks meat off the (still twitching) hatchling. I can't look away.

I shiver like I did back in the cave. My breath is shaky. I manage to tear my eyes from the sight. Glancing back at my friends I see both of them aren't doing much better. Mutt's eyes are bulging and he's shivering. Nod is holding his body as close to the ground as possible, and trembling.

The others are huddled together. Even Littlefoot is looking like he's having second thoughts about his insane plan. He draws back from the nook and exchanges a worried, fearful glance with Chomper.

"Me think Hyp was right," the Flyer says. "This be a bad idea."

"We'll be fine, guys," Chomper says. He doesn't sound very sure. "I know there's a cave below that mountain on the horizon. We can lure her there."

I gaze across at the mountain in question. It looks very far away. My stomach drops. In the meantime we have to lure something that could potentially kill all of us with ease all the way over there.

"But that's _really_ far away," I say in dismay.

"That's the _point_," Chomper replies. He sighs. "We want her to be as far away from the Great Valley as possible."

No one breaks into singing about adventures. The only sound is the wind rushing past my earhole and that of razor sharp teeth scraping flesh off bones. The air reeks of Sharptooth stench.

Littlefoot swallows. "Okay, then. Hyp and I will distract her. The rest of you, head for the lake past the trees. We'll meet you there."

I walk beside Littlefoot, holding the egg in place, expecting him to have something of a good plan. I think maybe we'll head to the trees, I'll drop some of my shed skin, or something, as a way to lure the Fast Biter away. But instead Littlefoot drops down on the outer ledge and outright taunts her.

"Hey, _you!_" Littlefoot shouts. "Look what _we've_ got!"

He shows the yellow egg on his back. Great Circle, we're so dead now and the journey hasn't even begun. _Shaa!_

The Fast Biter screams in rage and rushes headlong toward us, blood filled jaws gaping open. Her long legs move rapidly and she covers a couple of Longneck paces in seconds.

"_What the hell, Littlefoot?!_" I shriek.

We run as fast as we can. Going Littlefoot's slow pace while I hobble awkwardly along holding down a heavy yellow egg. In other words, we're moving slightly faster than a slug. We can't outrun a Fast Biter like this!

Desperate to gain speed, I bite Littlefoot's neck. _Hard._ Blood drips from the wounds. I taste some of the coppery stuff in my mouth.

Littlefoot cries out in pain. "Hyp! _You bit me!_"

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna _thank_ me later! Now _move it!_"

And now the Fast Biter is covering even more ground because she probably smells Longneck blood now. Great. But now Littlefoot is moving his legs much faster. Maybe we won't die today after all.

A deep shadow sails over us and we almost collide right into the Fast Biter! I back up in confusion. What sort of creature appears out of thin air? Then it dawns on me. She jumped right over us. _Jumped._

_She jumped right over us and we aren't even _close _to the trees dotting the landscape behind her._

"Run!" Littlefoot screams.

But there's no time to move. It all happens faster than I can blink. She kicks me with her clawed foot, claws tearing into my flesh as I'm hurled and then slammed to the ground. Dazed, searing pain in my stomach, I glance over at Littlefoot.

He's screaming. The _khyr_ strikes him, sharp claws on her hands raking flesh. Blood gushes from multiple slashes. The egg tumbles off his back as he falls forward. He doesn't move.

She extends her sinuous neck over him, mouth open to rip and tear at him.

I launch myself at her, adrenaline kicking in. She doesn't expect the attack and stares at me, puzzled. Then her head snaps forward. Her jaws snap shut on my middle and I scream as I'm lifted off the ground.

Abruptly she drops me and roars. I see a small winged shape flutter around her snout. Petrie!

"Run! Me distract her!" he cries out.

I don't need much encouragement. I have an idea. The same idea I had earlier.

I peel off a patch of dead skin with my jaws and run off, grasping it in my hands. For once I hope the stupid Sharptooth will follow me. If Littlefoot isn't dead already he will be if the Fast Biter starts ripping at him.

"Hey! You! Nah-nah can't get me!" I call out. I'm in gobs of pain and I'm bleedin' everywhere, but I can still run. I need to lure her to the wooded area. If my plan works out she'll be confused and the others will have time to recover. I just hope I'll stop bleeding. My own blood is gonna hamper my plans.

She shakes her muzzle and snarls.

I fight a growing heaviness in my limbs. The scent of her, the way her head undulates, it's enough to mesmerize me in terror. I snarl back, hissing, and draw one leg up and back in a threat posture. My heart beats rapidly. She lunges.

It's enough to break my temporary paralysis and I bolt, eyes wild as my feet kick up dirt. From behind me her jaws snap wildly. I smell my own blood in her maw. I swerve sharply, turning my gray body in a different direction.

Clods of dirt strike against my scales as the Fast Biter skids to keep up.

Petrie dives down to be eye level with me. "What you doing?!"

"I'm _fightin'_ like a Swift Foot. What's it look like I'm doin'?" I retort. "Get help!"

"Me get help!"

Petrie veers back. I don't turn my head to see what's going on behind me. I can smell the Fast Biter getting closer as my feet fly along the ground. Hot breath rushes against my haunches.

I veer sharply left, turning on my tail, and the _khyr_ growls in agitation behind me. She is agile but her much larger bulk makes it impossible for her to move as quickly. For once there's an advantage to being small.

My nostrils suck in air, filling my lungs, and I see the trees coming much closer. Again I make another sharp turn, feet kicking up loose gravel, and bolt downwind from her. There's that river Littlefoot talked about.

Once in the forest I dart alongside the trees, never losing ground. My heart hammers in my chest. My body hurts. My head is on fire. I can smell (and taste) my own blood. It's dripping everywhere.

I toss my head back and bark out a distress call. Even though it's just me and her. Even though the likelihood of another Swift Foot being nearby is slim.

The _khyr_ snarls and snaps her jaws behind me. A sinking feeling starts gathering and I realize my plan won't work. I can't shake her off! Again I lift my snout up in the air and keen desperately for someone, anyone, to come to my rescue.

I turn tail again, but this time I falter and stumble forward from a tree root. I fall on the ground, panting, weak, and struggling to stay alive just a little longer. Each breath brings me closer to the last. I can barely raise my head from the trees' undergrowth.

My hands twitch spastically and the bit of shed rolls out of my grasp.

I sense her looming over me. Victorious. She tosses her head back and roars. I shut my eyes, gasping for air. So this is how it's gonna end.

"Hey… you… leave 'im… alone!"

I snap my eyes open.

It's Mutt. His sides are heaving as he pants for air. The skin around his nostrils ripples with each deep inhalation. His tail thrashes back and forth. Did he run all the way over here? His eyes have a fierce gleam in them I've never seen before.

Admiration intermixed with anger fills me. "You… stupid idiot! Gonna… get yourself… killed." It's too much effort to say more. Mutt's going to kill himself trying to save me. I know I'm already slipping away.

The Fast Biter strikes out. Mutt dodges her, but a claw snags his left shoulder blade. He yelps, then barrels straight toward her. The_ khyr_ halts, startled, then flings herself forward, talons poised to slice at him. Mutt dives out of the way.

I begin to form an idea. While she's distracted I can sneak behind her, jump on her back, and try taking her out by biting down on her neck. I have to save Mutt.

I rise shakily to my feet. The ground is slick from my blood. The world moves and flows around me. I vomit and wobble on my feet. Everything is surreal. I smell the scent of spiky seeds. This area has plenty. I remember my first spiky seed I ever ate. It was great.

It's suddenly very hard to focus my thoughts. I'm losing too much blood. _What am I doing again? Should I run?_ I remember now what I've gotta do. Leap. I have to jump. Kill the _khyr_… the world is getting dim. Why's everything gotta get so dark?

I jolt from Mutt's pain-filled shriek as the Fast Biter rips him open. But I can't pull myself from the lethargy. Just a sleep story. _Everything'll make sense in the morning._

I gather my shaky legs to leap, but they fold out from under my body. I collapse in the dirt. The blurry shadowy outline of my mother gazes down at me. I'm back in the nest again. No. _I'm dying_. A Swift Shadow is gazing at me. It already took Mutt.

But Mutt's still alive! He's grown huge! I can see, just see a little outline against a slab of black. He's fighting with everything he's got now. This is the wildest sleep story ever!

_"Son!"_

My father's voice is the last thing I hear before pitch, tarry blackness wraps itself around me.

**The End**


End file.
